Dear Self
by LordBlumiere
Summary: What if NiGHTS and Reala kept journals? What would they read like? Find out the truth about nightmares and dreams. Rated T because I don't trust myself...
1. Day 1

**Dear Self**

Welcome to Dear Self. I think that's really all I have to say. In case you were wondering, this story will start and end on the same day, 11 years apart.

Disclaimer: I do not own NiGHTS into Dreams or NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. I own nothing but the idea. Thank you.

* * *

_NiGHTS' Dream Journal_

_12/18/1996_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today has been kind of peaceful. I think that the Nightopians are very good at decorating for Christmas--even the Ideya Capture's become a Christmas tree! I haven't seen Elliot and Claris since late summer. I wonder if they're celebrating Christmas too? This is probably my favourite holiday. The music, the lights, the colours... everything is so warm and bright and cheery. I can still remember sitting by the crackling fire, cuddled up in a warm blanket and reading 'A Christmas Carol'. Even now, I watch the snow fall from up in this tree and feel myself getting cheery. Well, I think I'd better go now. The Nightopians seem to be in a fuss over decorations._

_Love NiGHTS

* * *

_

Reala's Notebook

12/18/1996

Hey there. I don't even know why I'm pulling this out after such a long time. Maybe it's because I need to vent. NiGHTS betrayed us this year. I'm still in shock over it. Plus I've been in bed for the past few months recuperating from the attack. I tried so hard to get him to stay with us, but he never listened. He was always off in his own little dreamland, never thinking about how any of us would feel. I think Father was the most hurt by it, since he's gotten even more demanding, dictating, and strict since NiGHTS left. Anyways, it's getting closer to the holidays. Snow is falling and all of us are preparing to celebrate. Except me. I've already finished celebrating. Most Maren celebrate Christmas, but I don't. I lit my candles for eight days (bit hard with a broken left arm) and now I can settle down and watch the others prepare. It's kind of nice to sit back, now, and relax for a bit. I guess I'd better sign off, I think I might be having dinner soon.

-Reala

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter one. Hope that you will review.


	2. Day 2

Thank you for reading this chapter. There's a bit of Christmas NiGHTS stuff in here for the unaware.

_

* * *

_

_NiGHTS' Dream Journal_

_12/24/1996_

_Dear Journal,_

_One more day! I'm so excited! I can't wait! I've got the jitters! Today was really eventful. It didn't seem like it would be, what with getting reput in the Ideya Palace after all, but Claris and Elliot came and asked me for help in finding the star for the top of Twin Seeds Tower. Wouldn't you know it, Gillwing had it stuck on the tip of his tail! I Paralooped him out of commission and we got the star back. Now I know that my friends are going to have a great Christmas. And so am I._

_Love NiGHTS

* * *

_

Reala's Notebook

12/24/1996

Today is the day before Christmas. I see everyone rushing around to wrap last-minute gifts. I already got gifts for everyone, and I don't expect I'll be getting any, which I don't mind in the least. Jackle is the worst of all today. Whenever it's close to something he's excited for, he acts like an ADHD kid on a sugar high, and today is close to something he's excited for. In fact, he was trying to wrap me until he realized that I wasn't a gift. I'm not sure if I'll ever get that tape out of my hair. Father's been unusually sympathetic today. Bit unlike him right now, but I don't mind. He was a lot more gentle changing the bandages today and didn't even snap when I flinched. Yeah, I'm a bit wimpy with these deep cuts. Gillwing didn't have a very good day today, he got Paralooped by NiGHTS when he found out that Gillwing had the star from the top of Twin Seeds Tower on his tail. He's resting right now and recovering a tail. I'm going to have a rest now. Tomorrow shall be quite interesting.

-Reala

* * *

Thank you, please review!


End file.
